


heaven, indiana, united states, the earth, reality

by nickybottom



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, it's allen but the website says it's alan now so i guess we're going with that!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickybottom/pseuds/nickybottom
Summary: Sometimes, on the way to Broadway, towns get forgotten and people get changed.





	heaven, indiana, united states, the earth, reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at dealing with changes in shows that I've been invested in for a year and a half.

Alyssa woke up and it was quiet.

“Mom?” she yelled as she rolled out of bed. “You there?”

There was no response, and Alyssa sighed. She’d told her mom to wake her up before she left.

As she walked to the kitchen, she scanned for a note. None. That was _weird_. Her mom always left a note, even if it was just “Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

She went back to her room and grabbed her phone. She might piss her mom off with this, but she deserved it this time. She punched in the number and let it ring.

“This is Courtenay Greene! If this is personal, please leave a message after the tone. If you have a question related to Edgewater Realty, the phone number is—”

Alyssa hung up. What the hell was Edgewater Realty? Her mom worked at Heaven Realty, but she hadn’t even heard of Edgewater.

Fuck, maybe Emma would know what was going on? She dialed and called.

“Alyssa? What’s up, babe?”

“Emma! Thank god! My mom left, and I called her, and she says that she works in a place called Edgew—”

“Who are you?”

“It’s me! Alyssa!”

“You don’t sound like her. I swear, if you’re bullying my girlfriend, I’ll kick your ass! She doesn’t deserve that! Give her the phone back!”

“E-Emma, come on! Don’t play me like this! Don’t you remember all we’ve been through?”

“I’m coming over right now. Get out of there, or you’re going down.”

Emma hung up.

What was even happening? Fuck. _Fuck_. She needed to go to Emma’s house or someone’s house. Maybe Mr. Hawkins? Mr. Oliver? Someone?

She got changed and stepped outside. And…

_It was quiet._

Alyssa had been in this town her entire life, and it had never been totally quiet before. It was _terrifying_.

“Emma?! T-Trent?! Anyone?!” she started calling for people as she walked through the empty streets.

“Alyssa?!” Mr. Hawkins turned a corner and they made eye contact.

“Mr. Hawkins! Do you know what’s going on? My mom isn’t here, and Emma said she didn’t know me, and where the hell is Edgewater?!”

“I-I don’t know! I woke up and Dee Dee was just gone, and she’s never gone when I wake up! So I called her and I got some guy on the phone? And I told him who I was and he said he was me! Like—” his voice suddenly dropped several octaves, “I’m Marion Hawkins. Who even are you?”

“And then?”

“I told him that I was—well, me—and he told me that he was, and he was the principal of Edgewater High School, and I said no, I was the principal of James Madison High School, and then I think Dee Dee woke up?” he softly smiled. “I heard her. And she asked who was on the phone, and he said some guy who was pretending to be him, and...she took the phone.” the smile faded. “She told me to hang up and never call her again.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s—it’s okay! She was just…” his face scrunched up in some attempt to rationalize it. “confused.”

“Mr. Hawkins.”

He looked her in the eyes and, _God_ , he looked so scared. “Please, give me this, Alyssa. For—for now.”

“No, I can’t. We need to figure out what’s going on.” She got out her phone and searched “Edgewater prom” and stared at the results. Two months ago, Emma Nolan asked the Edgewater PTA if she could take her girlfriend to the prom, and they reacted by cancelling it.

“Mr. Hawkins? Look at this.”

**Author's Note:**

> in all seriousness, I absolutely support the broadway production. Today has just been really difficult. Also, the idea of Marion and Alyssa wandering around an abandoned Heaven is something I can't get out of my head now.


End file.
